<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fatherly visit by reciprobursts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634641">fatherly visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprobursts/pseuds/reciprobursts'>reciprobursts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gilear week ! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprobursts/pseuds/reciprobursts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Mordred Manor isn't the safest place for a certain yogurt-stained dad to be in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilear Faeth &amp; Fig Faeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gilear week ! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fatherly visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy gilear week!! i love my weak dad</p><p>this for day one's prompt: gilear in peril!! to be honest he doesn't feature that prominently but he's there, trust me, he's there</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I lost Gilear."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kristen looks up and stops mashing buttons on her controller. She stares at Fig as Tracker, Adaine, and Fabian continue playing the video game on the crystal console.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean, lost Gilear?" Kristen asks, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fig squints like what she said was the most straightforward sentence she could say. "I lost him. In the house."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did you try calling him?" Adaine asks, getting first place in their virtual race and grinning triumphantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who cares," Fabian scoffs, driving past Kristen's unmoving avatar to claim a decent fifth place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tracker parks beside Kristen to keep her company, even in a digital world. "Maybe Jawbone or your mom have seen him?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a heavy sigh, Fig crosses her arms. "We all know he doesn't have a crystal, and the adults aren't here right now. Probably grocery shopping, or filing taxes, or getting blackout drunk, or whatever."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>That's</em> what you think adults do?" Adaine asks incredulously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, where's the last place you saw him?" Kristen offers, to try and start the search. The game auto-finishes, labelling her and Tracker last place. The lycan presses a soft kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The living room with the crooked chandelier." Fig answers, eyes darting away from the act of affection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tracker winces as she pulls away from her girlfriend. "Ooh, yeah, there's a panel on the wall that has a secret revolving door. He's probably lost in the maze of tunnels around the mansion."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, let's find him!" Fig exclaims, throwing her hands up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fabian snorts and reclines on the couch. "Count me out."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are you doing here anyways?" Fig rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can I not visit a dear friend and hang out with them? Is that so <em>unbelievable</em> to you, Fig?" Fabian raises an eyebrow as Fig sneakily reaches behind her to try and pluck at her bass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He's the one who dropped off Gilear," Tracker pipes up before Fig can play a chord, leaning her head on Kristen's shoulder. The half-tiefling retracts her hand and Fabian relaxes in his seat. Everyone else lets out a sigh of relief. Sudden, heated sparring doesn't do the rickety manor much good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please help me find him," Fig begs. "I'll give you free tickets to my next concert."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kristen shrugs the shoulder Tracker isn't on. "Sure," And Tracker agrees enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adaine and Fabian stay silent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...20 gold pieces."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fabian makes a show of standing up and Adaine dusts imaginary dirt off her jeans before getting off her beanbag as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Text the group chat if you've found him," Fig says, knowing that Kristen and Tracker will probably be together the entire time anyways. She dares to peek at them, making their way out of the room. They already holding hands. Fabian and Adaine leave as well and Fig nods, on a mission to find her dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Around 10 minutes later, everyone's crystal beeps with a text from Adaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>AdaineAbernant:</strong> Lol I found him in my room, he was being terrorized by Zayn whoops</p>
</blockquote><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Attatched is a selfie of Adaine holding up a peace sign in front of a horrified Gilear, facing Zayn's ghostly form. He's transformed into large, spindly monster with dark, swirling holes for eyes and a mouth, his aura clouding the tower room in shadow and spectral smoke. Gilear looks like he more than likely soiled himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>NotFig:</strong> ADAINE BRING ME MY DAD RIGHT NOW!!!</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>SonOfBillSeacaster:</strong> lmaooo send more pics</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another picture is sent out, with Adaine smiling, and Zayn getting dangerously close to Gilear. A few more in succession, as Gilear blurrily falls down to the ground in fear, Adaine making a new face in each one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the party speak up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>TheBall:</strong> ???? Save him???????</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>SonOfBillSeacaster:</strong> no</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>AreYouMyDad?:</strong> oh adaine is that a new side table?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>AdaineAbernant:</strong> Why yes, it is! We got it while thrifting.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>AreYouMyDad:</strong> nice!</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>Gay:</strong> that's what we call it when we take things from old abandoned houses on thrifty street</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>AdaineAbernant:</strong> It's very haunted.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>NotFig:</strong> ADAINE BRING ME MY FUCKING DAD!!!!!</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adaine sighs and turns off her crystal, turning to face the situation. Zayn stares back, reverted to his gangly teenage boy form and points to the ground at Gilear's limp, unmoving body. "That guy passed out. Do you need help like, killing him?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alarmed, Adaine shakes her head and checks Gilear's vitals. Very much alive, thankfully. "This is Fig's dad."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zayn makes a face that conveys nothing but the word <em>yikes</em>. "Oh. Uh, sorry."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adaine sighs, pulling out some pants from her jacket. "It's fine, this happens."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fig is handing out tickets to a suspiciously disheveled Tracker and Kristen (it's only been a few minutes! What the fuck did they do?) as Adaine comes downstairs, a physically cleaned up but significantly mentally worse looking Gilear trailing behind her. Fig dumps all the coins she had just pulled out on Fabian's lap, ignoring his "Hey!" of disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Gilear!" Fig yells, running to him. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gilear gives her a look that speaks for itself. She purses her lips. Adaine badly conceals a snort.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm gonna go take him home," Fig announces, throwing a handful of gold towards Adaine, who expertly magehands them before they clatter to the floor. "See you all later."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kristen breaks away from Tracker's lips to wave goodbye, and Fabian searches the couch cushions for any renegade coins. Adaine casts an apologetic look towards Fig, but the bard dismisses her concern with a wink. Adaine blushes a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throwing an arm around Gilear's shoulders, she dimension doors them to the front of Seacaster Manor. Gilear thanks her wearily as the arrive, pressing a weak kiss to her head, right between her horns.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Daughter, I love you dearly but next time," Gilear sighs, the lines on his face a little more prominent than before. "Please visit me instead."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i Know dimension door can't possibly go to seacaster manor but let me dream!!! let me Dream!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>